


The bird, stretching it's wings.

by AbigailAppleby



Series: Arthur's Little Bird [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: And blind in love, Arthur is clueless, Dark innuendo, Implied information, M/M, Merlin has a plan, Merlin knows, More information on Dark!Arthur, Percival has a crush, Plot Twist, Protective!Percival, Realisation, Serious!Merlin, Sneaky!Merlin, protective!Gwaine
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailAppleby/pseuds/AbigailAppleby
Summary: Merlin感到和Gwaine待在一起不舒服，但当他表明自己没有恶意后，Merlin放松了下来。 并且给了他一个很明显的暗示。
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine & Percival (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Arthur's Little Bird [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631116
Kudos: 3





	The bird, stretching it's wings.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The bird, stretching it's wings.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325555) by [ohmerthurcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm). 



Merlin醒来后，Arthur正抚摸着他的脸。Merlin轻轻地发出呻吟，慢慢坐起来看看国王，红色的毯子松散地盖着他的臀部，国王也坐了起来。Merlin 低头看着Arthur的胸，然后脸红了  
“我从幼年起就被训练成为一位战士……” Arthur说，盯着Merlin，而他正快速地抬起头。  
“我——我没有——” Merlin 结结巴巴地说，但 Arthur牵起了他的手  
“我不介意……” Arthur说着向前靠，轻轻地亲吻他， 在被子下牵着Merlin的手。  
Merlin高兴地回吻了他“你昨晚着凉了吗？”  
“我不喜欢穿着衬衫睡觉……我升温很快……但你的体温很好地温暖了我。所以我不需要睡衣” Arthur说着把Merlin拉地更近了，用手抱着他的背，亲着他的额头。  
Merlin松松地把自己的手抓着Arthur的手腕，脸红地盯着他的眼睛 “陛下……”  
“嗯？” Arthur高兴地发出哼哼声  
“我们可以……去森林看看吗？” Merlin问  
“可以……让我们在外面野餐一次吧” Arthur 说，舔着Merlin的耳垂，这让巫师发出颤抖。  
Merlin点点头Arthur亲了亲他的肩膀。  
“你可真漂亮……我的小鸟” Arthur发出哼哼声 “非常……非常漂亮……”  
Merlin轻轻地转过头 “你这样认为吗？”  
“是的” Arthur自豪地说 “我快等不及要进入你的后面了……”  
“我想要成为你的，陛下” Merlin说  
Arthur咬着自己的嘴唇，扼制住呻吟 “是吗？”  
Merlin点点头  
“你知道哪要做些什么吗，Merlin？” Arthur问“如果我认为你是充分理解了，你是想成为我的爱人对吗？”  
Merlin点点头  
“一个国王的爱人……被称作配偶……你想要成为那样的角色吗？？” Arthur问  
“是的，陛下” Merlin点点头  
“好的……好的……我们将为这举办一个庆典……” Arthur说完靠在Merlin的脖子上嗅着他的香气。  
Merlin微笑  
Arthur吮吸着 Merlin脖子上柔软的一点，使他发出呻吟，在Arthur紧紧的怀抱里扭动着。  
“陛下……” 他呼吸着“w——我……我……”  
“我知道” Arthur说着，把他从他的怀抱里放开“我绝不会再折磨你了……”他说着，停了一下，把他的手伸到Merlin背后，他的衬衣覆盖着他柔软的苍白的皮肤。  
Merlin转过来，拿起Arthur的手低下头，轻轻地吻着他的指关节。  
Arthur笑着看着他 “你是一只完美的小鸟，对吗？”  
Merlin 轻轻地笑着看他，把Arthur的手向毯子下移了移。  
Arthur饥渴地盯着Merlin，然后国王紧紧地抓着床单，压抑着自己的欲望。而这时门突然打开了，George出现在门口，Arthur 叹着气，回头看看Merlin，然后平静地笑了笑。  
“我会让George安排的……” Arthur说着站了起了 “我会让Gwaine爵士做你的保护者”  
“有必要吗？” Merlin紧张地问  
“不但是我总喜欢确定事情……我确保你的安全” Arthur说着，脱掉他的裤子。“你没有必要担心你漂亮的小脑袋。只需享受Camelot提供的一切就行了”  
Merlin笑着点点头  
“George，为我们准备野餐。安排马匹，在我们用完午餐后请带Gwaine爵士过来” Arthur说  
“是的，陛下” George鞠躬，并把装着食物的盘子摆好  
Merlin站起来，抓起一条干净的裤子， Arthur拿出一条新马裤，Merlin走到国王面前，帮他穿上马裤，系好鞋带，然后抬头看着国王.国王也盯着他，脸上带着宠溺的微笑。  
“把我的外衣递给我好吗？”他问  
Merlin走到衣柜前，捞出一件红色的上衣，帮助 Arthur穿上它将绳子理整齐。 然后把他的手放到Arthur的胸膛上，轻轻地亲吻他的脖子“让我们去吃饭吧，陛下”  
“如果你期望的话，我们立即就去” Arthur说着，领着Merlin到哪去，他们高兴地吃起来， 谈论着他们的过去  
当他们吃完饭时，Gwaine爵士走了进来，Arthur邀请他和他们坐在一起。  
“所以这是准备干嘛？” Gwaine高兴地问  
“我希望你能保护Merlin，做他的骑士……就这么说吧。你能为我做到这点吗？” Arthur 问  
“当然，我的国王。我将全心全意地投入这份工作。别担心，你的Merlin在我的保护下将会很安全” Gwaine说着，对Arthur点点头  
国王高兴地拍了拍桌子， “好极了” 得意地说，笑着看着Merlin，而Merlin也高兴地看着他  
Merlin转向Gwaine. “谢谢你，Gwaine阁下”  
骑士向他眨了眨眼，微笑着，Arthur站了起来  
“看着你自己点， Gwaine阁下” Arthur用一种友好的语调说，但他的眼神暗示了一些不同的意思。  
Arthur转向Merlin，伸出他的手，Merlin高兴的握住了它 “我一会儿得去开会了……当我离开时的间，Gwaine阁下会带你参观城堡”  
Merlin点了点头 ，Arthur笑了笑离开了  
Merlin看着桌子，请轻轻地地敲着它  
Gwaine 看着他，扬起一边的眉毛 “你有什么想做的事吗？”  
Merlin对着Gwaine耸耸肩，平静地看着他  
“听着，我知道我们几乎才 刚见面……但在我面前你不必感到害羞” Gwaine给了他一个温暖的微笑  
Merlin只是点了点头  
“来吧……让我带你看看我们训练的场地” Gwaine站起来向门走去，然后看见Merlin也站起来了  
他们随意地散步到场地去。.  
“所以……你享受你在Camelot的生活吗？” Gwaine问  
Merlin高兴地点点头“是的，阁下”  
“你没必要叫我阁下.”他笑着说，似乎被Merlin的拘谨逗乐了  
Merlin轻轻地皱了皱眉 “但……”  
“但什么？” Gwaine问“我告诉过你，我更喜欢放松的生活，我不喜欢条条框框。所以叫我Gwaine就可以了”  
Merlin慢慢地点头 “噢……好的……呃……Gwaine?”  
“哪我们走吧” Gwaine说着拍拍他的背，Merlin高兴地笑着，更明显地感到了不安  
他们终于到了哪，Merlin高兴地环顾四周。这有很多帐篷和休息点骑士们在这换班，吃饭，挑选他们的武器。 他注意到侍从们耐心地等着他们，他们正在磨主人的盔甲或是修他们的剑。  
Merlin看着骑士们就在不远处训练，Gwaine 把他拉地更近一些，坐在他旁边的一张椅子上。Gwaine把自己的背靠在墙上，手臂交叉抱在胸前。“非常不可思议对吧？Camelot的剑术是最棒的”  
Merlin知道他说的是对的，他们的站姿、时机和作战风格标志着他们成为是可怕的对手。Merlin抬头看着 Gwaine.  
“Gwaine？”他问  
这人低头看着他 “怎么了？”  
就在这时，一个大汗淋漓的大块头男人走到梅林面前，他比梅林体型看着起来大一倍，轻松地低头看着高汶，用一块布擦着颈背上的汗珠，气喘吁吁。他的脸上挂着友好 的喂下，但眼睛却因为疲惫而变地沉甸甸的“Gwaine，他是谁啊？”  
“这是Merlin，我的好朋友。他是公主大人尊贵的客人” Gwaine说着戳了戳Merlin的肩膀， 然后指着那个人 “这是Percival。最厉害的骑士之一”  
Merlin站起来伸出他的手 “很高兴见到你，Percival阁下”  
“我也是，幸会” Percival说着握着他的手摇了摇  
Merlin笑着坐了回去，抬头看着他。  
Percival伸展开的他的手臂，他的肌肉比之前还要隆起一些。“我想我今晚回来酒馆。让Brennis阁下和我们一起来吧。我敢说，他的到来会为我们增添许多乐趣。这段时间以来，他一直渴望用任何形式击败我。当然他一直没有成功”  
“太棒了” Gwaine傻笑起来 “我会带上我最好的啤酒”  
Percival点点头低头看着Merlin. “想要加入我们吗？”  
Merlin尽量不让自己的鼻子因为汗水的臭味而皱起来，然后他点点头  
Percival点头“别担心，我们会好好照顾你的”  
Merlin笑起来，Percival 给 Gwaine提了给主义，Gwaine跟了过去。他高兴地答应了，然后让Merlin待在原位。  
“又来一个？” Percival问  
“看起来是这样” Gwaine点头  
“至少这个人更听话。如果他和Arthur没有沾上太多关系的话，他应该会活的更好……可能我们应该告诉他？” Percival满脸忧虑地问  
“我想，无知是福。Arthur似乎心情很好，这似乎是个好兆头。他早上吃饭时也很愉快。如果Merlin继续表现得像他那样，那他就安全了” Gwaine安静下来，把自己的手臂交叉放在自己的胸前  
“但是能维持多久呢？” Percival叹气 “我想国王会阻止”  
“不只是我们……我讨厌收拾烂摊子。它搞地我的脑子一片混乱……他总指派我们保护他们，但当Arthur玩腻了，就会用某种方式把他们杀掉。而我得收拾这摊烂摊子。上一个被杀的很聪明，恳求我把他带走……但我的手被绑住了” Gwaine伤心地说，记起那个跪在地上的男人，抓着自己的外衣流着泪，哀嚎着，乞求他帮助自己逃脱酷刑。  
Percival点点头，用一种舒适的方式把自己的手放在他肩膀上“我知道……” 他悄悄说  
“但如果别人告诉他怎么办？” Gwaine担心地问  
“如果他来我们这寻求帮助，我们就告诉他我们所知道的，并希望我们能够帮他离开这个地方” Percival提议道  
“Arthur将会追捕他……他不会放弃的。他会像一只饿犬一样发了疯地找他的。” Gwaine小声说  
“你们都在说些什么呀？” Merlin笑着朝他们走来并问道。  
他们分开跳起来，转过去，紧张地对Merlin露出微笑。  
“没什么！”他们都高兴地说  
Merlin疑惑地在他们之间来回看了看 “我看……这不像没什么的样子”  
“行吧，但真的没什么” Gwaine弱弱地说  
“Mmmmhmmm……” Merlin慢慢点头.  
“你不相信我们对吧？” Percival叹了口气  
“不，一点也不怀疑你们” Merlin说  
“好吧，你有我们” Percival说着，Gwaine用一种紧张的眼神盯着他  
“是吗？” Merlin微笑着问  
“我们想看看你喝醉的样子” Percival撒谎道  
Merlin笑起来“我从没喝过酒，所以我不知道”  
他们盯着他.  
“啤酒在酒馆里很贵。商人卖的那就更贵了，而且Ealdor是一个远离任何酒馆的地方。如果我们足幸运的话，我们会在婚礼上用到它，但数量也极少” Merlin坦言“我不认为喝下几滴啤酒算真正的喝酒”  
他们同意地点点头  
“好吧，现在是你的机会了” Percival微笑“你觉得怎样？”  
“我现在就表示拒绝。尽管就连Arthur也没给过我任何酒” Merlin嘟囔着，认清现实地低下头。  
“那只是表明他有多喜欢你的陪伴。他可能会在宴会上给你……” Gwaine高兴地说“别想太多了”  
Merlin慢慢点头，抬起头“谢谢你， Gwaine.”  
“所以你还是会来吧？” Percival问.  
“我会。如果Arthur跟着我来的话” Merlin说  
“太棒了。请告诉我们，我们今晚将在国王的会议厅与您会面.” Percival 笑着拍了拍Gwaine的背 “我得回去训练了”  
Gwaine点头微笑“撞死他们”  
Merlin朝Percival招手再见， Percival冲到他的桌子前，抓起一把干净的狼牙棒，梅林转向高汶。  
“他真好” Merlin高兴地说 “你喜欢他吗？”  
“当然” Gwaine说着，把手放到自己的臀部上  
“我是说恋爱意义上的” Merlin纠正他  
“什么？”他皱眉  
“他在你面前炫耀，你看不出来吗？” Merlin问  
Gwaine吃惊地眨眨眼“呃……”  
“我认为他喜欢你” Merlin说，看着Percival用狼牙棒用力地敲打一个磨损的盾牌  
Gwaine好奇地问“你这样认为吗？”  
Merlin点点头“我可以通过他的肢体语言看出来……他是怎么看你的”  
“你让我吃惊” Gwaine未经思考脱口而出  
“你是什么意思？” Merlin稍稍皱着眉问  
“我，呃……有点单纯过头了” Gwaine坦言，不舒服地挠挠他的后脑勺  
Merlin大笑起来 “我想我确实会那样想。我很抱歉”  
“别，别……别道歉。我才该道歉” Gwaine紧张又急促地补充道  
“你说了实话，我不介意” Merlin微笑  
Gwaine叹着气，感到不安  
“放松，Gwaine。或者我该叫你Gwaine阁下？” Merlin傻笑  
Gwaine眨眨眼，摇摇头 “你真和我想象的不太一样”  
“大部分人也是这样认为的” Merlin说  
“使用你的特点吧，它对你有利” Gwaine说着，感到自己的胃牛扭成了结，他知道自己在玩火，但他得给Merlin一些=关于国王的警告  
“谁说我没有那样做呢？” Merlin说着，用一种严肃的，呃——看起来很Merlin的表情看着他，全神贯注又黑暗。  
Gwaine只是盯着他，他因为看到Merlin用一种天真的表情取代了之前那个而下意识地微微张开嘴。在Merlin走之前他的眼睛微皱起。  
Gwaine灿烂地笑了 ，‘终于’ 他跟着他想。


End file.
